Gravity Falls Night of the were-twins
by 90kid2387
Summary: A Werewolf Story by Bry-guy and FanFics4ever
1. Chapter 1

Gravity Falls Night of the were-twins Part 1

Dipper tracked Mabel down and they both went into the woods to hunt, and then they both woke up in a cave the next morning*  
Dipper- uuuuhhh… what… what happened?  
*Dipper turns his head and see's Mabel lying next to him with her clothes torn up*  
Dipper- Mabel?  
*Mabel woke up*  
Mabel- Dipper? huh? what's going on here? why are we in this cave?  
*Dipper then remembered what happened last night, when Mabel bite him*  
Dipper- my god Mabel…. where werewolves….

Mabel- we are? AWESOME!  
Dipper- I don't think you understand the full situation of this, Mabel. Who knows what we did last night?  
Mabel- we couldn't have done anything THAT bad.  
Dipper- …what is that hanging down from your mouth? *points*  
*Mabel feels around and pulls something off her face; it's an ear… Waddle's ear*  
Mabel- oh dear god…. NO!

*Mabel immediately ran out of the cave in a panic*  
Mabel- WADDLES!? WADDLES!?  
Dipper- Mabel calm down!  
Mabel- I MIGHT HAVE HURT WADDLES!  
*suddenly someone comes walking through the forest, it was Stan*  
Dipper- Grunkle Stan it's you!  
Stan- thank god you kids are okay did that monster get you?  
Mabel- GRUNKLE STAN WHERE'S WADDLES!?  
Stan- oh Mabel…. I didn't want to have to tell you this…. Waddles is dead…..  
*Mabel was speechless*  
Dipper- no…..  
Stan- yes I saw it happen, it was a werewolf, it had hair that looked like Mabel's!

Dipper- Grunkle Stan… it was Mabel. Something happened to her and she became one. She bit me the other day and now I'm one too.  
Stan- seems like that exhibit could be true now…  
Mabel- GRUNKLE STAN!  
Stan- right, right, sorry. Look, kids, there's something in the journals, just give me some time to look thru them and I'll find the cure you two need. Dipper's will be easy to find, but Mabel, unless we knew who bit you, we might not find a cure for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity Falls Night of the were-twins Part 2

Mabel- WHAT!?  
Stan- calm down Mabel I promise we'll do whatever it takes to cure you.  
Mabel- W….Waddles….  
*Mabel burst out crying*  
Dipper- Mabel…. I'm so sorry…..  
*Dipper tries to hug her but Mabel runs away*  
Mabel- I'M A MONSTER!  
*Stan grabs Mabel*  
Stan- MABEL IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!  
Mabel- YES IT IS I KILLED MY WADDLES! I CAN'T LEAVE WITH MYSELF NOW!  
Dipper- Mabel don't say that!

Mabel- how would you feel if you killed Wendy?!  
Dipper- Mabel… that's a different situation.  
Mabel- NO IT'S NOT!  
Stan- technically it is…  
Mabel- a life is a life, Grunkle Stan, be it a human or a pig.  
Wendy- there's a thing about that Mabel… werewolves don't kill other werewolves. They can't.  
Mabel- what are you saying?  
Wendy- there's only one werewolf in Gravity Falls before you two… and you're looking at her.

Dipper- wha-what? what are you saying?  
Wendy- I'm a werewolf Dipper!  
Dipper- WHAT!?  
Mabel- SO YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE ME KILL WADDLES?  
Dipper- hang on Mabel, Wendy how did this happen?

Wendy- there's only 2 ways to become a werewolf; be bitten or be bred. My mother was a werewolf before she passed on. Being half-human, though, I don't change as often as others.

Dipper- are you serious?  
Wendy- yes I've kept it a secret my whole life!  
Stan- wait this was in your Mother's side? I would think it would be your Father from all the hair he has!  
Dipper- never mind that Grunkle Stan you need to give that cure and it will cure both me and Mabel!  
Stan- yeah right, don't worry Wendy I have something that will knock the werewolf right out of you, come on guys!  
Mabel- you guys go I don't wanna go back there….

Dipper- are you serious?  
Wendy- yes I've kept it a secret my whole life!  
Stan- wait this was in your Mother's side? I would think it would be your Father from all the hair he has!  
Dipper- never mind that Grunkle Stan you need to give that cure and it will cure both me and Mabel!  
Stan- yeah right, don't worry Wendy I have something that will knock the werewolf right out of you, come on guys!  
Mabel- you guys go I don't wanna go back there….

Dipper- are you sure?  
Wendy- I'm very sure!  
Stan- okay then lets get things ready for tonight!  
Mabel- I need to go upstairs, I need to be by myself right now!  
Stan- whats wrong with her?  
Dipper- Waddles died! remember?  
Stan- oh yeah…. and she killed him….  
Dipper- don't bring that up!  
Wendy- oh god what have I done!  
Dipper- it's not your fault Wendy!  
Wendy- I know but if I had only been able to control myself I wouldn't have bitten Mabel and she wouldn't have killed Waddles!  
Stan- well there's no use dwelling over it we'll cure you guys and we'll get Mabel a new pet!

Dipper- she won't be ready for that right now Grunkle Stan.  
Stan- alright, I'll let her get over it. But I'm gonna need your kids help to get the plant tonight. These eyes aren't what they used to be.  
Dipper- I understand.  
Stan- now Wendy, I got this place underneath the shack that can't be broken into or out of. You'll be safe down there, and more importantly, so will everyone else. But for now I need a strand of your hair and Dipper needs a strand of Mabel's for their cure. Then we'll both head out and come back with yours.  
Dipper- uh, hold up Grunkle Stan, it says bloodline Werewolves like Wendy have to take their cure in their werewolf form…

Stan- hmmm so I guess I'll have to try to get this stuff into Wendy without getting myself bitten!  
Dipper- maybe you can protect yourself use really thick gloves and put a metal suit on!  
Wendy- yeah that could work!  
Stan- it's worth the shot!


	3. Chapter 3

Gravity Falls Night of the were-twins Part 3

*the sun soon started to go down and Wendy and the twins were soon to become werewolves*  
Dipper- do you feel anything yet Wendy?  
Wendy- not yet!

Stan- what do you mean, 'not yet'?  
Wendy- Stan, I'm a half-breed, I never know when it's gonna happen.  
Stan- well I guess it would be an OK time for Dipper and Mabel to take their cures, as they don't need to take it in their werewolf forms, all I need left is a DNA sample from you and Mabel.

Dipper- okay so how do we do this?  
Stan- I'll need to use a needle?  
Dipper- a needle?  
Wendy- what's wrong Dipper scared of needles?  
Dipper- NO! I'm just…. okay okay yes!  
Stan- don't worry kid it will be over before you know it! now go get your sister!  
Dipper- I'm on it, MAAABEEL!

Mabel- what do you want? Can't you just let me grieve in peace!  
Dipper- Grunkle Stan's got our cures, we need to take them before we go and get Wendy's cure.

Mabel- sigh… okay fine…  
Stan- alright this won't hurt a bit!  
*Stan takes Dipper and Mabel's blood*  
Dipper- OW you said it wouldn't hurt!  
Stan- well I lied, anyway now to get to get the werewolf out of your blood!  
Dipper- how are you gonna do that?

(Stan only needed DNA samples from Wendy and Mabel, not Dipper. Dipper hasn't bitten anyone yet.)

Mabel- sigh… okay lets do this….  
*Stan takes some of Mabel's blood*  
Stan- very good Mabel now you should be cured in no time!  
Mabel- sigh…. yeah great….  
Dipper- Mabel I know you don't believe me at first but you will get over Waddles!  
Mabel- *teary eyed* that's easy for you to say! your not the one who killed him!  
*Mabel starts crying*  
Stan- man poor Mabel, but we need to focus on curing you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Gravity Falls Night of the were-twins Part 4

Dipper- you work on that, I'll comfort my sister.  
*Stan adds a strand of Wendy's hair to Mabel's cure and a drop of Mabel's blood into Dipper's cure*  
Stan- alright, this will hurt a bit, but it'll be worth it.  
*Stan injects both Dipper and Mabel in the arm*  
Dipper and Mabel- OW!  
Stan- sorry kids, but that was the only way.  
Dipper- fine, fine. Wait… where's Wendy?  
Stan- locked downstairs where she can't escape. If she does undergo her transformation we'll be safe while we go after her cure.

Dipper- okay!  
*then Dipper and Mabel start to feel the transformation begin*  
Stan- are you okay kids?  
Dipper- GRUNKLE STAN GET AWAY FROM US!  
Mabel- NOOO NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN!  
*Dipper and Mabel where soon werewolves again*  
Stan- kids stay with me!

Dipper- I thought you said that cure would WORK!  
Stan- it's not instantaneous kid, now calm down.  
Dipper- how can you tell us to calm down?! We're still MONSTERS!  
Mabel- uh, Dipper… I think we have control over ourselves./  
Dipper- you sure?  
Mabel- it seems so… since we can actually talk.  
Dipper- oh yeah…  
Stan- look, kids; the cure will work, it's just gonna take a while. But while you still got your abilities, it's best to find the cure for Wendy.  
*they hear roaring and shouting below the floor*  
Stan- and we better go and find it… QUICK!  
Mabel- we're on it Grunkle Stan.

*Dipper and Mabel run out the door*  
Mabel- wow this is awesome!  
Dipper- yes but don't enjoy it too much!  
Mabel- I know I know but you have to admit it is fun to have the abilities of a wolf.  
Dipper- yeah I guess so  
*then a rabbit comes hopping buy*  
Mabel- look a rabbit!  
*Mabel looks at the rabbit and starts to rub her tongue agenst her mouth*  
Mabel- that rabbit looks good!  
*Dipper grabs Mabel*  
Dipper- MABEL STOP, you need to control yourself!

Mabel- sorry, I guess the cure isn't in full effect yet.  
Stan- kids, wait up! I'm not as young as I used to be!  
Dipper- we got this Grunkle Stan.  
Stan- you don't even know what the cure looks like!  
Dipper- oh yeah…

Mabel- well then tell us already!  
Dipper- yeah what is the cure?

Stan- right here, there's a picture. We have to find a blue glowing mushroom. It only grows once a month, so we have to get it before the sun comes up because then it'll disappear for another month.

Mabel- well what are waiting for? lets go find that mushroom!  
Dipper- right! any idea where it is Grunkle Stan?  
Stan- yes just follow my lead!  
*Dipper and Mabel run of with the speed of a wolf*  
Stan- I SAID FOLLOW MY LEAD!  
Dipper and Mabel- sorry…


	5. Chapter 5

Gravity Falls Night of the were-twins Finale

*meanwhile while Wendy is in the basement as a werewolf, Soos went in the Shack looking for Stan*  
Soos- YO STAN I'M DONE FIXING THE ROOF CAN I GO HOME NOW?  
*Soos then heard Wendy growling in the basement*  
Soos- what the?  
*Soos went near the basement and put his ear next to the door, and Wendy roared at him*  
Soos- AAAAAAAAHHHHH  
*Soos ran out the door and ran to the woods and bumped into Stan*  
Stan- Soos what are you doing out here?  
Soos- STAN THERE'S A MONSTER IN YOUR BASEMENT!  
Stan- that was Wendy!  
Soos- what?

Stan- Soos, Wendy's a half-breed werewolf and we're out here looking for a cure.  
Soos- so Wendy's a werewolf? I thought that was the mail-man… my mind is totally blown.  
Dipper- Soos, you bumbling man-child! Now that Wendy's free, Gravity Falls is screwed!  
Soos- woah, hold up Hambone, I didn't kn…  
*turns around and see's Dipper and Mabel*  
Soos- *screams like a little girl* what happened to you two?!  
Dipper- Wendy bit Mabel, Mabel bit me, but Grunkle Stan here gave us a cure.  
Mabel- It won't fully kick in for a few hours though.  
Stan- well we need to do something to hold of Wendy; you kids still got your werewolf abilities, so you might be able to hold her off, Soos and I'll look for the mushroom.  
Mabel- we're on it Grrrrrunkle Stan, come on bro!  
*Dipper and Mabel take off*  
Soos- was Mabel just growling?  
Stan- The cure hasn't fully kicked in, Soos, now come on.

*Dipper and Mabel circle the perimeter of the forest until they see a creature storming past them*  
Dipper- that's gotta be her.  
Mabel- we gotta stop her.  
*Dipper and Mabel run off after her, but instead of continuing to run, Wendy stops and turns to face them*  
*Unlike Dipper and Mabel, instead of transforming completely, she's only half transformed*  
Wendy- Dipperrrr Mabel… help me….  
Mabel- Wendy, we will. Soos and Grrrrunkle Stan are looking for the glowing blue mushrrrroom to cure you right now.  
Wendy- Mushrrrroom?  
Mabel- yes, just stay in control and they'll get it.  
Wendy- can't…. must… go and… RUN!  
*Wendy takes off faster than Mabel and Dipper can*  
Mabel- Dipper, bro, why didn't you say anything?  
Dipper- Wendy still looked hot as a she-wolf.  
Mabel- Dipper, now is not the time…

Soos- Mr. Pines, I think I see it, right over there?  
Stan- I hope so, because with these cataracts we could've walked past ten of them and I wouldn't know.  
*Suddenly a huge shadowy creatures storms past them, knocking them over and goes for the mushroom*  
Soos- NO!  
*the creature immediately devours it, but then begins moaning and shrinking until…*  
Stan- Wendy?  
*Wendy is now there in her human form, passed out*  
Soos- I think the curse is lifted Mr. Pines.  
Stan- it seems so. You carry her back and I'll look for the kids, then we'll head back home*

*Dipper and Mabel still try to continue on, but they're going slower and slower until the fur on their bodies completely fades away and they change back*  
Dipper- NO! The curse is gone!  
Mabel- Should that be a good thing?  
Dipper- No! How're we gonna stop Wendy?  
Stan- we're good kids.  
*Soos and Stan approach them with a passed out Wendy in Soos' arms*  
Mable- good, Wendy's cured, we're cured, everything's great now!  
Dipper- one thing though… which way back home?  
*they look around and are surrounded by trees*  
Stan- crap… 

Soos- don't worry I have a flashlight! I was using it when I was fixing the roof!  
Stan- oh good.  
*Stan flashes the light*  
Soos- I believe the shack is that way!  
*they walked for a while and finally make it to the shack*  
Stan- okay Soos would you mind staying here with Dipper and Mabel while I take Wendy home?  
Soos- I can take her home!  
Stan- no I don't want you to get your ass kicked by her father for her not being home by this hour!

*Stan opens the door with Wendy in his arms when Manly Dan shows up at the door*  
Dan- WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER, WHY IS SHE UNCOUNSIOUS?  
Stan- calm down sir look we have cured your daughter from her werewolf problem!  
Dan- WHAT!? HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?  
Dipper- because she told us! so is it true was your wife a werewolf?

Dan- YES!  
Dan- *realizes there's no need to yell and calms down* I mean, yes, it's true. Partially; she was a she-wolf, which is a bit different. I, uh, didn't know until after we got engaged. But she had complete control over her wolf form.  
Stan- but how did it spread to your kids?  
Stan- My wife warned me that when wolf-men or she-wolves breed with humans, the children become were-wolves, but I didn't care. I thought she'd always be around to keep Wendy under control… but she wasn't. All these years I've been keeping my daughter locked up at home at night to protect the town as well as her, but she broke out the other night.  
Stan- We know… and she bit my great niece and spread the curse to her, who spread it to Dipper. But we found a cure for them, and for your daughter.  
Dan- oh, thank goodness. But… I didn't know there was a cure.  
Dipper- it was in one of the journals. Here. *hands him the journal*  
Mabel- Maybe it'll help you find the cure for Wendy's brothers.  
Dan- Oh, Andrew, Clyde, and Lionelle don't have the curse. They're completely normal.  
Soos- really? How?  
Dan- Yes, I don't know why though, but I think it has to do with her being a girl, like her mother, who had the curse.

Dipper- so I guess the curse only affects the females of the family!  
Dan- I guess so, anyway thank you very much for curing my daughter!  
Stan- anytime!

*the next day everyone went in a circle and buried Waddles and gave him a funeral*  
Mabel- thank you all for doing this!  
Dipper- no problem Sis we know how much you loved Waddles  
*they each put a rose next to Waddles grave and Soos made a tombstone out of wood*  
Mabel- you guys go I need to stay here with Waddles!

Dipper- okay Mabel!  
*Mabel sat down next to Waddles grave grieving she still couldn't cope with the fact that she had killed her pig*  
Mabel- *crying* oh waddles I'm so sorry I killed you!  
*the sun went down and it was night time and then a ghost appears next to Mabel*  
Mabel- huh?  
*it was Waddles*  
Mabel- my god, WADDLES!  
Waddles- hello Mabel  
Mabel- Waddles you can talk?  
Waddles- yes I'm a ghost and I came to tell you that I forgive you for what you did and I want you to move on!

Mabel- but Waddles there's no pig out there like you!  
Waddles- there is, you just have to look for it, I'll always be with you Mabel, goodbye  
Mabel- goodbye….

The End?


End file.
